<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slick by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437814">Slick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu'>Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescent Sexuality, Explorations, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teaching A Lesson, no love lost, set during timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Part of this must be simple adolescent curiosity, Kabuto muses."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Yakushi Kabuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>Slick</strong>"</p>
<p>♦</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slick doesn’t even begin to describe it. The wet hunger of Sasuke’s mouth, the blood seeping from Kabuto’s hands from a broken test tube as he slides them down Sasuke’s bare chest. Sweat from the heat of the lab, chemicals and poisons brewing red-hot on the surfaces around them, far less dangerous than the immanent transgression of their bodies. Kabuto's glasses fog, and then he takes them off altogether.</p>
<p>Part of this must be simple adolescent curiosity, Kabuto muses.  He'll have to apologize to Itachi-san, later, but that fearsome prospect doesn't stop him from tilting Sasuke’s head back and countering the boy’s fervor with the skill of his experience, watching those coveted Sharingan eyes close, thick lashes trembling on the boy's cheeks. Sasuke’s brow furrows, then, one hand snaking up to grip Kabuto's throat -- indeed the only way for him to remain in some semblance of control as they walk this tightrope. Clearly he doesn’t know who he’s messing with.</p>
<p>Kabuto <em>shows</em> him, just enough to whet Sasuke’s appetite, enough to bring the gamble to a draw, enough to send Sasuke away to his chambers riding a euphoric high, and thus ensure he’ll suffer a long succession of dreams ending in the same salt-white slickness now staining their palms.</p>
<p>Some things bear a taint that will not evaporate. If Sasuke’s as smart as everyone says he is, this lesson will not be repeated.</p>
<p>Kabuto scrubs his hands at the sink, then polishes the eyeglass lenses clean before returning the circular frames to his face… wondering idly if Orochimaru might have felt the same lingering disappointment, after watching him go.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Ω</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I adore Kabuto, and all his gray areas and questionable morality. *___*  I think adolescent Sasuke was a handful, and Kabuto had quite the tightrope to walk between Orochimaru's goals and the sure threat of Itachi's retaliation.  &lt;333</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>